


The Planet is Home

by ElSun



Category: Superman and Lois
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Kudos: 1





	The Planet is Home

One step forward is better than a lifetime of sorrow... as the story of how I get into my own upwards prompting my mind stops and I am suddenly staring into glowing eyes.  
“Lois.”  
“You knowLilah that glory eye thing is kinda creepy.”  
“You do know that Paragon of Darkness has no problem.”  
“You know that cherub is not...”  
“Well I see we have.”  
“Yes .”  
“Time is short and we need to find the device.”  
“Has another wave hit?”  
“Yes.”  
“You have been shielded.The rest of creation isn’t lucky.”  
“Why wasn’t this.”  
“Time has lost its baring thru the universe, with the Wave Rider moving thru time and Legal time machines.... working to find all the crime..”  
TBC...


End file.
